


Lovesick Crackhead

by SockPet



Series: Media Influenced Works [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, House Party, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Another house party fic, but with song lyrics
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Media Influenced Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lovesick Crackhead

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drum_

  
His eyes shown with a fierce ocean blue. They moved in sync.  
She made sure to rub him the right way. Give him what he desires.   
She wants this too.

His hands are on her hips. They move in fluid motion. She can feel his jittery excitement. The alcohol, giving him bold confidence in what he asks. 

His eyes say it all.

His kisses go more in-depth

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

She saw who had dragged him to this party. That shy girl with red hair.   
They looked nothing more than friends.

With what his silent questions are asking her, she doesnt care to think further than that.

_So while you're here in my arms..._

She consents. And her body is lifted, thighs to his hips, as he carries her. Hands holding her close by the bum, he makes his way to a secluded area.   
She nips and licks his neck in impatient anticipation. His husky sighs confirm he's impatient too.

_Lets make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young_

Kicking open a spare bedroom, he closes and locks the door.  
Dropping her on the bed, she wraps her legs back around him.  
Sloppy open mouthed kisses are exchanged.

Clothes are disposed of.

A condom wrapper is opened.

The night is young.

**Author's Note:**

> 'That magic in your pants is makin' me blush'
> 
> you know the song :]
> 
> Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!!  
> tumblr: night-zap  
> instagram: nightzap


End file.
